


The Grass has Made Me Stupid

by shakespeareishq



Series: The 'Made Me Stupid' series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/pseuds/shakespeareishq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac wakes to the oddest smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grass has Made Me Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Teen Wolf fandom proper, and my first Chrisaac thing of any kind, but look! Orgasms! 
> 
> Based on that gifset of JR all sweaty and smoking. You know the one. 
> 
> Title taken from "The Sex has Made Me Stupid" by Robots in Dsguise.

Isaac wakes to the oddest smell.

Not odd in that he’s never smelled it before, but odd in that he should be smelling the pungent odor of weed from here. In Chris Argent’s guest bedroom.

It’s clearly coming from the living room and since no one but he and Mr. Argent are home that would leave call-me-Chris (no really Isaac it’s ok) to be the one toking up at, oh, 3am on a Wednesday.

Isaac is, perhaps naturally, curious.

He pads into the living room wearing nothing but his pajama pants and a sleepy expression to find Chris in a sweaty tank top, taking a long hit off the joint he must’ve gotten from Scott and Stiles earlier and sighing contentedly as he blows the thick smoke from his mouth.

Then Chris notices Isaac, but he must be pretty high already, because instead of looking remotely guilty he just grins.

“Hey Isaac. Sorry if I woke you” Chris says, not looking terribly sorry at all.

“Is that Stiles’ weed?”

Chris looks at the joint and then back to Isaac. “Well now I’d say it’s my weed, but I’ll share if you want?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be, like, the responsible adult or something?”

Chris sighs and rubs a hand over his face, “do you know how hard it is to do that all the time?”

“If you’re reduced to drugs then I’d say I have a fairly good idea, yeah.”

Chris’ next words surprise Isaac a bit. “All my life I’ve had to deny everything I wanted. For the job, you know? No friends. No parties. Marrying a girl I barely knew and having to train my only child to kill the things she is currently sneaking out to go fuck—yes Isaac, I know she’s not at Lydia’s” he adds to interrupt Isaac’s sputtering. He continues “and then you come here, and you’re gorgeous and I can’t have you even though you clearly want me, because I have to be responsible for you. So maybe I wanted to get a little stoned for once because I’m an adult. Who is allowed to do that” he finishes somewhat lamely and rubs his hand over his face again.

Isaac…isn’t sure how to respond to all that. He knows what Chris means though, he can practically smell the tension between them most days. He didn’t know that Chris sensed it too, but apparently Chris senses a lot of things because Chris sighs deeply, again, and beckons to Isaac. “You’d better come over here and take advantage of my impaired judgment because I don’t know if I’ll ever have the courage to kiss you when I’m sober.”

Isaac does not need to be told twice.

In three steps he’s at the couch and then he’s in Chris’ lap, Chris instantly wrapping his free hand around Isaac’s waist and, oh. Isaac can feel Chris’ hard on through his sweat pants. That’s unexpectedly nice.

But Chris doesn’t kiss him. He takes another hit first, and presses his open mouth to Isaac’s, letting the smoke curl hotly into his mouth. Isaac doesn’t know if werewolves can get high but if this is how Chris wants to do it he’s incredibly willing to find out.

They make out lazily, and the joint gets shorter between them until it burns into nothing and Isaac learns that, yes, drugs apparently work with his supernatural metabolism. He also learns that Chris Argent is some kind of kissing god or demon or something because the way he licks into Isaac’s mouth and gently worries his bottom lip makes him dizzy in a way that has nothing at all to do with the weed.

Chris eventually gets one hand down Isaac’s pajamas and the other buried in his curls and Isaac’s flying, the drugs and the sex combining for possibly the best thing he’s done in his short life. He comes in a sadly short amount of time, moaning Chris’ name when he does and Chris shoves two of his sticky fingers in his own mouth and sucks them clean and Isaac nearly comes again at that.

He wants to touch Chris but Chris bats his hand away, mumbling “another time” and shoving that same wet hand in his pants, coming a dozen strokes later, so at least Isaac no longer feels self-conscious about his stamina. The drugs mean, however, that coming down from their respective orgasms takes about three times longer than it otherwise would and Chris lays them down, carelessly wiping his hand on his sweats and pulling Isaac close to kiss him again. Isaac still feels floaty and warm and good all over but something’s bothering him.

“Chris are you gonna regret this?”

“Kid, I have no idea.”

And maybe that’s the best Isaac’s gonna get for now, so he snuggles up and makes the most of the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Check out my tumblr (same url) should you feel so inclined. There's lots of chrisaac and steter over there.


End file.
